Clear
clear (クリア) is an extremely well-known among his fans for his firm voice with clear and natural vibrato. He has covered mainly Vocaloid songs, and is thought to be a Kaito voice, as shown in choices for his avatars in Nico videos. He is also known to be childhood friends with nero; they live in the same apartment building as well. clear often collaborates with Wotamin, and nero, forming the collaborations "clewota" and "cleanero" respectively. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Nem's Garden # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of Smiley*2 # Founder of Namaashi Pantsu Kumiai (生足パンツ組合, lit. Bare Feet and Panties Association) with 5comasuberi, Valshe, Ameiro, Ten, and K-ta # (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # 　(Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # FIRST CONTACT with nero (Released on December 31, 2010) # 4 x 4 with 【Ren】, Dasoku and Mi-chan (Released on January 25, 2011) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # RAP BLEND (Rap-bit's album) (Released on June 01, 2011) # SECOND IMPACT with nero (Released on August 13, 2011) # cleanero special live 2011 ~ Gift for you ~ DVD with nero (Released on January 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # THIRD INVITATION mini album with nero (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # FORCE with nero (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.07.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: "Nico Nico Douga") feat. clear and Wotamin (2008.07.30) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.08.15) # "Cendrillon" feat. clear and Vivienne (2008.09.03) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2008.09.11) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2008.09.21) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though This Song Has No Form) feat. clear and Wotamin (2008.09.25) # "Northern Cross" (2008.10.08) # "Love*3" (2008.10.12) # "Boku Mitaina Kimi Kimi Mitaina Boku" (2008.10.31) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) feat. clear and Vivienne (2008.11.04) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.25) # "Snow Promenade" feat. clear and Wotamin (2008.11.26) # "Another: World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.09) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.15) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.27) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.30) # "Symmetry" (2009.01.12) # "Saihate" ~Ballad Arrange~ (The Farthest End) (2009.01.13) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.01.19) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.01.26) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.10) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.15) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) (2009.02.17) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.03.12) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.03) # "Kage no Koku" (Scratches of Shadow) (Original) (2009.04.06) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2009.04.26) # "magnet" feat. clear and Dasoku (2009.05.18) # "Fire◎Flower" -retake- (2009.06.13) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. clear, Dasoku and Valshe (2009.06.18) # "Melody in the sky" (2009.08.10) # "Little Traveler" (2009.09.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.09.25) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) # "ACUTE" feat. clear, Wotamin and Seriyu (2009.12.21) # "Cantarella" feat. clear and nero (2010.01.30) # "Kikoeteimasuka" (Can You Hear Me?) (2010.02.01) # "Aquarium" feat. clear and Pokota (2010.02.06) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.19) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) -retake- (2010.07.19) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.07.19) # "Juvenile" feat. clear and Wotamin (2010.07.25) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Pokota, clear, Dasoku, Beeeeige, and Anima (2010.10.31) # "Select me" feat. PointFive (.5) (2010.11.05) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. clear and nero (2011.02.26) # "pianissimo" (2011.07.01) # "COLOUR" feat. PointFive (.5) (2011.07.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.25) # "Namida no Kiseki" (Traces of Tears) (2011.07.27) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.30) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. clear and Ritsuka (2012.01.03) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.05) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear and Dasoku (2012.03.29) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai ka" (First Love Academy, Pure Love Dept.) feat. clear, nero and puruto (2012.06.06) # "Mobile Girl" feat. clear and nero (2012.08.08) # "Children Record" (2012.10.02) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.10.15) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, Lon, nero, Soraru, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) }} Commercially featured works *"Wing of Memory" and "Namida no Kiseki" (Miracle of Tears) **Ending of the PSP Game Musketeer -La sang des chevaliers- **Released on July 07, 2011 Discography For Nem's Garden albums see here For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here Gallery Trivia * He is a self-proclaimed "ashi ecchi" (someone with foot fetish) and has a thing for clean looking anime feet. * He doesn't like chocolates but he loves sweets. * His favorite colors are transparent or clean-feeling colors. * His favorite music is western RnB, J-pop and Vocaloid. * According to nero, the apartment where they live is mostly of guys. * His blood type is O. * He claims that his favorite Vocaloid is Hatsune Miku, because she's cute. * He claims to sleep an average of 4 hours. * He was born in Kumamoto-shi on Kyushu, and currently lives in Tokyo. * His fans often call him Kaichou because he was the president of the Bare Feet and Panties Association (生足パンツ組合, namaashi pantsu kumiai), composed of himself, 5comasuberi as Branch Chairman, Valshe as Officer, Ameiro as Secretary, Ten as Clerk, and K-ta as temporary member. The association was formed in early 2009 with the sole mission statement of "Bare feet and panties are wonderful. Deviating opinions will not be tolerated."Nico Nico Dictionary entry on Bare Feet and Panties Association * He has a younger sister External links * Blog * Twitter * Facebook profile * Plurk * Mixi Community * official Website * cleanero Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2G Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Smiley*2 Category:Nem's Garden Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed Pages